Not Together
by korel.c
Summary: Robin comes back from a holiday and finds an empty Tower. Very minor RobStar.


Disclaimer. 

Y'know how I mentioned 'the excessively cute RobStars of the world who I don't know whether are still together because I haven't seen them for a month' in 'I've Got You'? (Yes, that's a shameless plug. Go read.) Apparently, they're...

* * *

The rooms were quiet. Too quiet, even for Raven. Where had everyone gone?

"Hello?"

Robin padded through the Tower, looking in every room. His lone call echoed through the strange acoustics within the Tower, but no one answered.

"Raven? Cyborg? Beast Boy? Starfire?"

There was nothing in every utilitarian room. Laundry? Nada. Games room? Zip. Pool? Zilch.

The common room? Check. The GameStation had been put away neatly and the controllers wrapped up tightly with their wires intact - bubble wrap prevented the controllers from breaking if they were dropped on the floor. The sofas were clean, the remnants of tufts of green hair wiped off the couches, and the kitchen looked almost too shiny to be true. There was no kettle on the stove, no saucepan simmering with the foodstuffs over which Beast Boy and Cyborg argued. Nothing.

Robin looked at his gloves and dropped down onto the sofa. The TV and radio were unplugged. Everything in the common room was an epitaph to where the Titans had spent most of their time.

His head raised with the possibility of a practical joke and he rushed out, down into the garage.

Empty. The T-Car was still there, though, and Robin checked it inside out for some kind of joke or indication that anyone tampered with or kidnapped his team. Nothing. The R-Cycle was still there, red as cherries, and even the B-Ped showed that there was no indication of Beast Boy having gone anywhere near it. Strange.

Last resort. Bedrooms.

He knew the overrides to every room - including Starfire's, which he'd been tempted to use once or twice...

He hit himself on the head. The T-Coms - they could track everyone, and he could talk with them through it. And he called himself the apprentice to the world's greatest detective.

He flicked it on. "Come in, Raven. Beast Boy? Starfire? Cyborg?"

The T-Com buzzed at him, empty. Empty like his heart.

He flicked it off, useless, tucking it back into his pocket.

What had happened? Really, what had happened? He'd only been on a short holiday - Batman had called him back to Gotham for something trivial, but what had happened to his team?

Worse yet, would he never get to see Starfire again? He didn't know what he'd do without he- he meant, the team.

Time to go. There was no place for him here. Looking back at the common room again, Robin left it, expecting at any moment for Beast Boy to pop up and go, "Surprise!" before collapsing in laughter.

He made it to Beast Boy's room, taking the longest way down, before he realised Beast Boy wasn't going to appear.

Flicking the overrides, he took a deep breath. Beast Boy's room was frequently -

Not messy. In fact, cleaned out of clothes completely. Staggered, Robin took a deep breath and almost started crying.

Running to Raven's room and Cyborg's, Robin determined that the two Titans hadn't been inside for a long time, judging by the dust layering on everything and the lack of books (parts, in Cyborg's room) in Raven's room. He took two more breaths, feeling the almost compulsive need to cry. A last resort, Robin stumbled, running towards Starfire's room.

In it, it was still pink and as feminine as his imagination told him, but Starfire was not in it. Silkie was, however, wriggling and making noises at him before moving away from where it was and revealing a slime-covered note. Robin lunged for it, picking it up and wiping the slime off almost aggressively. All it said was:

"I'm sorry, friend Robin, but we cannot be friends again. The Teen Titans are-"

* * *

...Not together anymore. And never will be again. Joyous.

Yes, it ends there. I didn't feel like writing anymore, because I wrote it to get 'teh angst' out. How could such a cute couple die like that? It's up to youse how it ends. Happy? Sad? Your choice. You know what I'm bound to, but. Yes, this is short and not that good compared to 'I've Got You'. Yes, I know. I'll delete it if I find it unsatisfactory after a week. I probably will, so.

_Scribere jussit sollicitudo._

_--KorelC--_


End file.
